TREGUA
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Raoul llora la muerte de su amada Christine, visitara su tumba pensando en ella solo para encontrarse con Erik que le reclamara algo importante. No se esperan el final..Leanlo! y dejen reviews plis


Tregua 

El tiempo ha pasado, dos años de aquellos hechos y un año de mi desgracia, cuan grande es la soledad que siento ahora y lo curioso es que en medio de esta agonía es a ti a quien mi pensamiento recuerda, Tu, mi oscuro rival empedernido, la sombra que inspiro sus latidos, el hombre que debo aceptarlo me derroto en todo sentido, Si, dos años tarde en aceptar lo que fue verdad desde un principio.

Christine mi dulce Christine, cuan grande no fue mi enfado, al descubrir que en todo momento, era su anillo dorado el que lucias en el anular izquierdo, "fue un regalo" repetías, mitigando con tu sonrisa angelical el desconcierto de mi joven corazón, que no cesaba de repetir "es a él a quien ama", cuantas no fueron las noches en que durmiendo entre mis brazos suspirabas por tu ángel, aquel ángel de la muerte que quise se llevara mi vida aquella noche en su guarida, con tal de que dejaras de amarle como yo sabia que lo hacías, pero ahí también perdí, pues él demostró el valor del que yo carecía, escogiendo tu felicidad antes que cumplir su fantasía, Christine cuantas veces no te sorprendí acariciando tu vientre mientras susurrabas su nombre al viento, era mi hijo y a pesar de ello conciente estaba de que no sería un Changy el que nacería de tu cuerpo, porque tu eras la voz de aquel espíritu y sería su alma la que crecería en nuestro niño, sonreías al pensarlo, tus labios jamás lo dijeron pero tu mirada lo repitió siempre, aún aquella mañana, en que tendida en el lecho, le decías adiós a la vida después de haber concebido a la misma, doce meses han pasado mi querida esposa y aun lloro al recordar la infinita alegría de tu ultima sonrisa, al cielo agradezco esta matinal nevada, el camino esta desierto y la quietud me acompaña

"Erik" pronunciaron sus labios al separarse delos míos, fue su ultimo aliento y el nombre de nuestro hijo, frágil criaturita que velamos un día después de enterrarla a ella, ahora ambos yacen al lado del viejo Daae donde algún día los alcanzare y donde ahora te encuentro, de rodillas, quizá orando, la nieve bajo mis pies cruje lo que te da cuenta de mi presencia, en silencio te levantas, yo me acerco, un metro nos separa, extraño destino el pensar que justo ahora te respeto, así, sin mascaras de por medio, siendo tu y yo tan solo un par de hombres afligidos, pero ni siquiera ahora me permites ser tu igual, impasible me observas, ojos dorados cuyo vacío ha superado la tristeza, me siento humillado al constatar que aun eres el mismo, temible e imponente, en cambio yo, un despojo de ser humano, "¿cómo es que lo haces?" "¿cómo has podido seguir sin ella cuando con un mes yo ya estaba deshecho?" Deseo reclamar pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y en ves de ello me descubro extendiéndote el anillo que ella dejo en mi mano al morir, no pareces sorprendido, con calma te deshaces de los guantes, acto seguido, sin vacilar tomas el objeto, deslizándolo en tu meñique izquierdo, yo desvió la mirada intentando ignorar aquello, noto entonces tu presente, un magnifico ramos de rosas que tiñen de carmín la nieve de su tumba, te devuelvo mi atención tan solo para encontrarme con las estrellas de tus ojos que me observan de cerca, un aire familiar me obliga a cerrar los míos.

Caricias de seda en mis labios resecos, "es ella " gritaron mis sentidos pero abrí los ojos y ya había desaparecido, aturdido me desplome al pie de la tumba indagando sin respuesta una razón a lo ocurrido, "besado por un fantasma ja! Que historia de aparecidos" me burle de mi mismo pero al mirar las rosas de aquella tumba fue cuando comprendí que aquel hombre solo había reclamado el ultimo beso que Christine le había dejado, "Ganaste" exclame enfadado observando con cierto desprecio la tumba de mi amada que aun muerta me había usado como el trofeo de mi enemigo, maldije la crueldad de sus designios, Si, lo hice y con todo el insulto merecido, "Christine Daae" había significado guerra entre fantasma y vizconde, pues bien aquel día finalmente un vencedor había surgido, deprimido tire a un costado las flores que yo había llevado Christine me observaba desde la foto en su lapida "¿porque sonríe condesa?" inquirí amargamente reparando entonces en la tumba de mi inocente angelito cuya lapida era adornada por un fino rosario trenzado de florecillas blancas ;-Erik de Changy-; leí en voz alta hallando en mis palabras la respuesta a mi pregunta, no era una victoria lo que ella había deseado tan solo una tregua entre sus dos enamorados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este ha sido el primer Fic que termino en toda mi vida ¡WOW! antes de que se lanzen a mi yugular permitanme explicar que este es el primero y ultimo fic semi yaoi que escribo sobre Erik y Raoul, como joven enakorada de nuestro amado fantasma estoy conciente que he cometido sacrilegio pero superado el trance prometo no volver a tocar el tema, me gustaria que me dejaran sus opiniones aunque sean jitomatazos nn


End file.
